Big Pauly
Big Pauly is a character in the Papa Louie series and also one of the one of the main protagonists in the game Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is a pepper seller who sells many different types of peppers in a place next to Papa's Pizzeria. Roles in the games In Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack, Big Pauly acts as one of the main protagonists and sells pepper bombs to Papa Louie as one of his weapons against the Pizza Monsters, each bomb being worth 10 coins. In all of the proceeding games that involve time management so far, Big Pauly has also appeared as a customer. His orders may be considered to be large when compared to that of a normal customer, which might be due to the fact that he has a big stomach and he tends to eat much. Appearance As a character in Papa Louie universe, Big Pauly, as his name also implies, is quite fat. He has light brown hair and a red bowtie on his neck. He wears a light blue shirt with blue sleeves on it, dark green pants and brown shoes. Personality In contrast to the taste of the peppers he sells, Big Pauly seems to be quite calm and cheerful. In every time management game he has appeared, he always smiles and has a happy look. He also seems to be brave, as he immediately helps Papa Louie in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! as soon as he gets in trouble. Ranks required to unlock him as a Customer in Papa's Eateria games * Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 2 * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 3 * Papa's Taco Mia: ''' * '''Papa's Freezeria: * Papa's Pancakeria: * Papa's Wingeria: His orders in Papa's Eateria games * Papa's Pizzeria: He orders 4 sausages on the right side and 4 onions of the left side of his pizza, which should be cooked for 20 minutes and sliced into eight pieces. Note that just like all the customers, the amount of baking time may vary according to the time of the workday he comes in. * Papa's Burgeria: '''He orders: (from bottom to top) Bottom bun, medium patty, cheese, medium patty, cheese, mayonnaise, top bun. * '''Papa's Taco Mia: '''His final order is: Pita bread, beef, white rice, tomato, pinto beans, cheese, guacamole. * '''Papa's Freezeria: '''He orders a smooth blended large chocolate sundae with Yum'n M's. For the topping part, he orders (from bottom to top) chocolate whipped cream, chocolate topping, nuts, two Creameos as left toppings, a Creameo and a cherry as middle toppings, two Creameos as right toppings. * '''Papa's Pancakeria: '''He orders French toast with chocolate chip mix, whipped cream, chocolate chips, French toast with chocolate chip mix, whipped cream, chocolate chips and French toast with chocolate chip mix. For the drink, he orders coffee in large cup with sugar. * '''Papa's Wingeria: In the game, he orders 8 atomic sauced wings on the left side of the plate, 8 Crinklecut french fries on the right side of the plate, and ranch dip, blue cheese dip, mango chili dip, and awesome sauce as dips. Gallery ]] .]] Trivia * Besides Roy, he is one of the rare characters in the Papa Louie universe to have actually spoken, especially in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. * In most of the time management games he has appeared in, his orders are usually complicated or require more ingredient than usual. Good examples for this are his orders in Papa's Freezeria and Papa's Wingeria. This might be due to him being fat and tending to eat much. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists Category:Changers